Thinking of You Naked
by ALostHeart
Summary: Caroline was planning to have a quiet, nice evening with her best friend, until a charming blue-eyed Klaus ruins her plans. AU/AH, fluff, smut. One-shot.


**Hey everyone! So as you all know I'm no expert in writing smut and I am still literally blushing as I write this note, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways :D**

**It's AU/AH, fluffy but mostly smutty and dedicated to Yana (queenofklaroline) cause she's a unicorn. **

* * *

"Caroline!" Elena's impatient voice shook the blonde from her reverie, bringing her back to earth, and, with great regret, she stopped thinking about a certain dimpled man.

"Hmm?" Caroline asked, turning to face Elena where she sat on the couch cross-legged and staring confusedly at Caroline's smirk-wearing face.

"Did you even listen to a single word that I said?" Elena scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No" Caroline murmured sheepishly, staring down at her phone that she was tightly clutching in her palms as if it was the reason of her existence.

Elena smirked at her friend and her oh-so-obvious thoughts "That text is from him, isn't it?" she teased.

Caroline merely nodded with a confirming "yep"

"Texting each other only a few hours after the first date?" Elena's tone was impressed and amused at the same time "It must have been great"

Caroline turned bright red at her friends suggestive tone and kept staring at his text message.

Elena arched her eyebrow at her friend, her smirk turning into a grin "Oh Caroline Forbes, tell me everything in details"

"You wish" Caroline grinned back at Elena.

"Hey! You were the one who made the rule that we share the smut!" Elena defended.

"Yes, but I really like him and I'd like to hold on to the details for myself" Caroline shrugged, looking back at her cell phone, her fingers hovering over the reply button as she thought of what she would say.

"Caroline" Elena teased "You sound so smitten"

Despite the fact that Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena, her mind nodded its approval vigorously. She couldn't help but be transformed back into her date with a certain blue-eyed, British charmer. Caroline had never thought that a man could make her so giddy and make her feel butterflies in her stomach like she was a sixteen year old again, and she most certainly did not expect that it would be Klaus to send her over the moon from the moment he picked her up till they ended up tangled in each other beneath the sheets of her bed.

Caroline had met Klaus a few months ago when Rebekah moved in the apartment that was next to hers. Klaus was being a good brother to Rebekah, helping her move her things and whatnot when he first crossed paths with Caroline. Their personalities immediately clashed. She did not appreciate the looks he was shooting her, even if he was drop-dead gorgeous, with a killer sexy accent that almost made it illegal for him to talk, nor did she appreciate the insolence of his remarks. Caroline had been there before, she had dated the bad boy with the killer looks and charming words that would eventually break her heart and she was having none of it. But, somehow, her constant scoffs only led Klaus on, and made him all the more persistent. With time, she warmed up to him and much sooner than she would like to admit, and they became friends.

Of course that was until one day he came over for a visit and, as soon as she opened the door, he took hold of her face and crashed his lips down to hers. The kiss set Caroline's being on fire. It was gentle but yearning at the same time, stealing her breath away and making her knees go weak that she thought they would buck beneath her and deprive her of their support at any minute.

When he had finally let go of her, resting his forehead against hers and steadying his breath, he had huskily said "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven"

Even then, she had not anticipated that their date would be the best she ever had or that the night she spent in his warm embrace would be the best night of her life. True, in any other circumstances, Caroline would not have ended up smothered with his passion right after their first date, fearing that it would be too soon, and that he would think less of her. But Neither of those worries represented themselves when she was with him. They have had enough build-up and pent up frustration that they could not have lasted any longer, especially after all the teasing glances and the small touches they had exchanged during the whole night. So it was no surprise that when he drove her home and kissed her, they simply could not stop.

And Caroline did not regret it the least bit, even when he had to leave in a rush in the morning because he had to get to work and gave her a hurried goodbye kiss with the promise of calling her soon, her giddiness was not dimmed. She had spent the entire day thinking about him.

Everything about him pulled her in, like a moth to the flame. He swallowed her whole with his kisses, igniting a fire that she never thought she possessed. And as she sat on the couch facing Elena who was grinning at her, her mind wandered to sinful places like it had been doing the entire day. She could still feel his lips on hers, the trail of his fingers along her body, his breath on her neck as their bodies shook with pleasure. She could still taste him on her tongue, she could feel the ripple of his muscles against her hand and the rough stubble that she caressed so gently tickling her finger tips. Just thinking about his body pressed against hers with all its glorious beauty made a shiver run down her spine.

She bit her lower lip, focusing back on her cell phone and rereading his simple message that made her grin like a teenage fool,

_"What are you doing, love?"_

_"Just thinking" _ she replied, ignoring her friend's amused look.

_"Of what?" _ His reply came instantly.

_"Of you... naked" _ she slightly giggled to herself as Elena rolled her eyes and muttered something about couples in their honeymoon stage.

_"Don't tease me, sweetheart, if you don't want me to come and ravish you right this instant"_ he answered immediately.

_"Who said I didn't want that?" _ she couldn't help the blush that crept up her face when she hit send.

_"I'll be over in 20 minutes" _

Caroline's eyes widened at his eagerness, her body tingling with anticipation at the promise behind his words.

"Elena, you have to leave" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Elena's eyebrows shot up "Two nights in a row?"

"Bye, Elena" Caroline practically dragged ushered her out of her apartment, not caring at all if she was being rude to her friend. After all, she had a night to get ready for.

* * *

Klaus was about to break every traffic rule known to mankind by the time he arrived to the street in which Caroline's building was located in. He felt like he was about to combust with just that one simple text message. Just what is it about this woman that made him turn into a teenage boy again? Ever since this morning he could not stop thinking about her. He could not stop thinking about her soft weight in his arms, or the curve of her lips, or her expression as she shattered moaning his name in a blissful melody that he had never heard anything like it, or the sated look on her face as she burrowed her head in the crook of his neck and fell into a peaceful sleep. The thought of holding her again made him step harder on the gas pedal.

By the time he finally arrived to her apartment, Klaus was ready to rip her clothes off of her and take her right against the door, everything else be damned, he thought as he took three steps at a time to her apartment. He stood by her door, taking a moment to compose himself, after all he did not want to look like an eager, horny teenager…. Not in the first two minutes anyways.

He was about to knock when a door swung opened –but it wasn't Caroline's door. Rebekah emerged from the apartment right next to Caroline's, holding a laundry basket.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" she asked, her face a mask of confusion.

"Nothing" he said too quickly "Just visiting, Caroline" he added, shrugging. As far as Rebekah knew, he and Caroline were just friends. She had thrown a tantrum bad enough when he started befriending Caroline (the two girls could never get along) telling her that they are together was going to be such an arduous job that he would rather go through when he is less horny and less likely to combust.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline's door then back at him, her frown deepening before she grimaced "Ewwww, it was you last night!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to say something but not knowing what exactly that should be.

"Ewwww" Rebekah gagged again "I'm so glad I won't be here this time around"

"How did…" Klaus started but stopped himself. Did he really want to know how his sister found out that there was a man with Caroline last night? Not really.

"How did I know she was getting some action last night?" Rebekah finished anyways, huffing "These walls aren't exactly soundproof, brother dearest," she said gesturing in the general direction of the wall separating the two apartments "and you two were so loud, everyone in the building probably heard!" Rebekah shuddered.

Klaus could only smirk at that, and Rebekah, in answer to his perverted expression, stomped her feet and ran down the stairs to the laundry room.

"Maybe you should find somewhere else to stay tonight, little sister" Klaus laughed.

Rebekah shot him an angry glare, before resuming downstairs where she obviously would have to camp.

Klaus could hardly stop himself from grinning as he knocked on Caroline's door. He was pretty sure that she had heard his conversation with Rebekah and seeing her reaction to it ought to be entertaining.

"It's opened!" came her voice through the closed door.

Arching his eyebrows, he wondered why she had not answered it herself but placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it all the same. Much to his surprise, he entered a darkened hallway with Caroline nowhere in sight.

"Caroline?" he called out for her.

"I'm in the bedroom" he heard her voice casually call.

His ears perked at her statement, imagining all the possibilities of what could be waiting for him behind the closed door. Maybe he would find her in sexy lingerie sprawled on the bed and waiting for him, maybe he would find her with nothing but a silky robe that he would tear off her body within moments…. And with each image flashing through his mind, Klaus's pants would grow even more uncomfortable.

But nothing prepared him for the image that met him when he pushed the door opened. Caroline was casually lounging on the bed, wearing red heels and… that's it, wearing red heels. Klaus's choked on his own breath, his eyes racing over the luscious milky skin that was being offered to him. He imagined all the things that he would do to her, all the ways that he would taste her, his fingers aching to touch her, his lips tingling with the thought of trailing over her body.

"Hello, Niklaus" she said in a low seductive voice that made his thoughts jumble together and turned him into a clueless teenage boy. Oh, how much he hated her "You've kept me waiting for too long".

Klaus swallowed loudly, feeling absolutely stupefied. His mouth was hung opened as he tried to say something witty or sexy or, you know, say _words_ but absolutely nothing came out. The sight of Caroline probed on an elbow, her blonde curls cascading over her shoulders, brushing ever so slightly over the swell of her perky breasts, while her free hand hung casually by her hip, giving him a full view of her entire body, as a seductive smirk stayed intact to her face was the single most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. And from the spark of mischief in her blue eyes, he knew that she was aware of the effect she had on him.

"I've been aching for you since this morning" she continued, clenching her thighs to emphasize her point.

Klaus felt his control slipping away. All his calculated plans of what he would do to her body thrown out of the window. He could only think of bouncing on hers, spreading her legs apart and burry himself deeply within her, making her scream until her voice would go hoarse from moaning his name.

Oh, but he wouldn't make it so simple. He would make sure that after tonight, she would be ruined for any other man, that if ever anyone else would dare to touch her, would dare to kiss her, she would think of him, she would think of his hands on her skin, of his mouth on her, of his breath on her neck and his lips kissing hers.

Inhaling deeply, he crossed the room in three long strides, taking off his jacket and shoes in the process. He did not allow her to say or do anything further, gathering her in his arms, crushing his lips to hers, and pressing her back to the mattress. She moaned at the contact of his lips, answering his eagerness with urgency of her own. Her hands clutched his shirt, bringing him closer to her until his clothed body was fully pressed against hers. She gasped when he ground his groin over her naked core, giving him a chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hands entangling themselves in her hair.

He kissed her slowly, but passionately, gluing his lips to hers and taking his time to taste the velvety interior of her sweet mouth. He kissed her until her head began to spin and her skin was set on fire that all she wanted was for him to burry himself deep within her. He pulled away for a fraction of a second; barely enough to draw in a breath before he attacked her mouth again, his tongue dueling with hers. Growing impatient with his slow pace, she reached her the hem of his Henley, tugging the shirt upwards. He reluctantly broke away from their heavenly kiss, allowing her to rid him of his shirt.

Taking hold of his necklaces, she pulled him flush against her again. He captured her lips again in a quick, searing kiss, savoring the feel of her hands tracing the lines of his back, before he descended lower, leaving feather light kisses over her cheek, her jawline, her neck where he found that spot that made her pulse pick-up and lingered there. He sucked and nibbled at her skin, loving her taste on his tongue. She sighed contently in his arms, a silent plea to move things along. He smirked against the smooth skin of her neck before biting down lightly, wanting to leave his mark and drawing a shiver from her.

"You're so responsive, Caroline" he whispered huskily, peppering kisses along her collarbone, down to the tops of her breasts.

She arched her back, attempting to get his mouth where she wanted it most. But Klaus had other plans. He continued to torture her by spreading small kisses down the valley of her breasts, completely ignoring the hardened nipples that were begging for his attention.

"Klaus" she whined when he began to spread hot kisses over her stomach.

He chuckled mischievously under his breath "Patience, love"

She growled, but it turned into a gasp when she realized what he was doing as he moved lower, nipping at her hipbone. He hooked her legs over his shoulders, staring at the now-exposed delicious pink flesh, dripping wet and begging for him to taste it. Looking up at her, he caught her eyes before dropping a small kiss to her inner thigh evoking a violent shiver from her. His eyes never left hers as he slowly, painstakingly slowly lowered his mouth onto her aching center, dragging his tongue along her opening and all the way to her swollen clit, circling it expertly before sucking it into his mouth.

Caroline's hips shot up from the bed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her hands gripping the sheet tightly as a low groan erupted from the back of his throat.

"You are absolutely delectable, Caroline" He murmured, his breath tickling her sensitive flesh.

She glanced down at him, noting how his vision was glued to the prize before him, yet, oddly, it did not make her squirm in his grasp, turning her on even more instead, intensifying the ache to the point that it became unbearable.

"Klaus, please" she whined, uncaring of how desperate she sounded.

Caroline had experienced this before, but never thought of it as a particularly ecstatic experience. She had always thought it was uncomfortable. However, when Klaus's mouth returned to her core, she realized that all her previous lovers were simply not as skilled as Klaus. His mouth was devouring her, swallowing her whole, building her up to an earth shattering climax. Her heels dug into his shoulders, her hands gripped the sheets tighter that she thought she might rip them apart; her words were a broken, incomprehensible mess of his name moaned over and over again. And just when she thought that the increasing pressure between her legs was too much, that she was about to black out from all the pleasure, he thrust two fingers into her.

She flew over the edge in a maddening release that was like nothing else she had ever experienced. Her body quaked and convulsed under his ministrations. Her whole world shattered as stars danced behind her eyes, and her whole existence was summarized in one simple word _"Klaus"._

It felt like it was days before she opened her eyes to meet his blue ones, a proud smirk intact to his face as he stared down at her.

"I have to say, sweetheart" he drawled, making a show of licking his lips "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen".

Her lips captured his in an ardent kiss, cutting off anything further he might have wanted to say. True, she just had a literally mind blowing orgasm, but it made her want the full experience all the more. Taking advantage in the element of surprise, she flipped them over in one quick motion so that she was lying on top of him, his throbbing manhood pressed against her center.

He grumbled in protest at their new position, gripping her hips in an attempt to take back control, but she broke away from the kiss. Grabbing his hands she pinned them over his head.

"My turn now" she whispered seductively in his ear, drawing a shiver from him when she bit down lightly on his earlobe.

She sat up. Bracing her hands on his chest, she took her time exploring him with her eyes, taking in every inch of his torso, from the broad shoulders, to the chiseled chest, to the abs, to the trail of small hair where skin met fabric and his jeans still created a barrier between their bodies, then all the way back to his face. His eyes were gazing at her in a mixture of pure adoration and desire, his full, luscious lips that she would love nothing more than to eat them were slightly parted, awaiting her eagerly.

She reunited their lips, this time a groan escaping his throat as she took complete control over the kiss. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she explored every inch of him, tasting him and nibbling on his soft lips until she had to emerge for breath.

Klaus did not particularly like his current situation, but all his thoughts of taking back control flew out of the window when Caroline began nibbling and sucking at his neck, definitely leaving her marks that he shall wear proudly. And, shit, was she rubbing her breasts over his chest? He could feel the rigid, pink, nipples drawing shapeless patterns along his skin, setting it aflame.

"Caroline" he moaned, burying his fingers in her blonde locks.

She continued spreading hot, open-mouthed kisses over his torso, nibbling and licking his skin occasionally while he sighed contently and grunted her names over and over again.

Alas, she reached the fabric of his jeans. Smirking up at him, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slowly, dragging it down from his hips.

"Going commando I see" she raised her eyebrows at him when his impressive member greeted her.

He smirked "I'd love to explain why sweetheart, but I think you have teased me enough"

"Patience, Niklaus" she seductively said.

But she had had enough teasing herself. With a little help from him, his jeans fell in a heap next to his neglected Henley. She captured his lips once more in a frantic kiss, before sitting up and sinking herself into him, causing them both to cry out in ecstasy. She repeated her motion, while he bucked his hips, meeting her half way.

Caroline threw her head back at the extraordinary feeling of having him inside her. He filled her in every way possible; completing a part of her that she never knew was missing. She did not know when or how or why he became the most important part of her life, but she knew that having him inside her, his big hands caressing her thighs then trailing up to her sides while he moaned and groaned underneath her was felt better than anything else she had ever experienced.

Klaus was watching her through hooded eyes, his gaze raking over the delicious skin that was beckoning him to run his mouth and hands all over it. The rocking motion of her hips was driving him insane. That, doubled with the vision of her mussed hair flying around her face and the beautiful mounds bouncing with her movements, ought to soon make him come. His hands moved frantically over her skin before cupping her breasts. He ran his thumbs over the hardened nipples causing Caroline to moan her approval. Unable to hold back any longer, he sat up, sucking a nipple into his mouth and grasping her hips in his hands roughly, surely leaving bruises in his wake.

She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her breast, moaning his name like a mantra. She could feel the onslaught of her orgasm approaching; all she needed was a little coxing. Her movements grew frantic as Klaus's mouth traveled to her other nipple, giving it the same attention and tugging slightly at the peak. Tugging at his hair, she brought his lips back to hers in a messy, hungry kiss where their breaths mingled and their tongues collided. Sensing how close she was to her release, one of his hands let go of her hip only to stop at the junction between her thighs, flicking her clit once, twice, before she gasped away from his lips, becoming undone in his arms and screaming his name. Her body shaking in his embrace, her face twisting with pleasure and her walls clenching around him, mercilessly squeezing him was all he needed to reach his ending, the ecstatic feeling consuming him as he poured his seed into her.

She fell against his shoulder when the aftershocks finally subsided, burying her face in the crook of her neck and trying to control her heavy breathing and thundering heart.

They did not know how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, her head against his shoulder, his fingers caressing her hair gently, nor did they care. Maybe they stayed for minutes or hours content with the silence, content with each other, holding one another like they were the only person that mattered in the whole world and thinking of how they would not rather be anywhere other than right there in each other's embrace.

Until Caroline's stomach growled in protest.

"Ooops" she muttered sheepishly, chuckling lightly "I was supposed to have dinner with Elena before you interrupted me" she explained, pulling away ever so slightly to look at him.

"You cannot tell me that you would rather be having dinner with Elena now, can you love?" he raised his eyebrows at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Unfortunately, I have to boost your already inflated ego and agree that having dinner with Elena would not be remotely as fun as what we just did" she said, smiling brightly at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his gently.

"Of course not" he smiled back at her "Unless you and Elena are the special kind of friends" he teased.

"Shut up" she made a face, wrinkling her nose in disgust "You're such a guy"

He laughed lightly, the sound reverberating from his chest. In that particular moment she could not help but think of how much she loved the sound of his laughter and how much she always wanted to be the reason behind.

Sucking in a deep breath, she shook the overwhelming feeling flooding her senses "Well, Klaus, your _skills _are pretty useless right now since they can't satisfy my empty stomach" she teased.

"None sense! I'll show you that I have many useful skills in the kitchen"

"You cook?" she mused.

"Yes" he nodded "In fact I was told on numerous occasions that my skills in the kitchen are almost as good as the ones I possess between the sheets"

"Of course you would be told as much" she rolled her eyes. He chuckled, catching her lips in a gentle kiss that sucked the breath right out of her.

"Well" she said when he pulled away "Show me what you've got, bad boy"


End file.
